


Advanced Spider Placement

by PlaidaleckiandSnackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidaleckiandSnackles/pseuds/PlaidaleckiandSnackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin evicts an uninvited guest from the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Spider Placement

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to open another fic I started the other day, and found this in my documents. I wrote it a month or two ago, and forgot about it. It made me smile, and I thought it'd be nice to get it onto AO3. Don't judge me.  
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

"Shit. Shitshitshit **FUCK**. CAAAASSSSSS"

  
Cas scrambled out of his favorite reading chair in the bunker and ran towards the noise, finding Dean standing in the kitchen, wild eyed and wielding a knife.

  
"Dean? Dean what is it? Another ghost? Dean, look at me."

  
"Can't. If I look I'll lose it."

  
"Lose what?" Dean gestured with the knife to a seemingly random spot on the wall, just to the side of one of the counters, where a cutting board lay covered in half sliced vegetables, and abandoned. He placed his hand gently on Dean's arm and lowered it, leaning around him to inspect the source of Dean's anxiety.

  
" _Oh_. Oh dear."

  
"What do you mean 'oh dear'? Kill it! Or take it outside, or something. Just get it the fuck out of my kitchen, how am I supposed to cook like this?"

  
"I'd really rather not. Can't you just ignore it?"

  
"Ignore it?! Cas, look at it. Could you ignore it?" Cas shook his head quickly, eyes also locked on the wall in front of them.

  
"I'm not....overly fond of spiders. I always understood their necessity, but always found that they unnerved me. I don't un- _NO_!"

  
"FUCK NO OH MY GOD" Dean and Cas both jumped as the spider scuttled forward suddenly, Dean grabbing one of the chairs from the table and throwing it in front of them. "KEVIN! KEVIN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE"

  
There was a crash from the direction of the library, and hurried footsteps down the hall, and suddenly Kevin was in the kitchen, brandishing a lamp, cord still trailing behind him, shade lost in the rush.

  
"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT? WHAT ARE YOU - _DEAN ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING_?!" He dropped the lamp uncerimoniously, stalking over to the two men and shoving between them. "Dude, it's a spider. And it's not even big!" He leaned down over the intruder, examining for a moment before setting his hand in front of it and tapping the wall a few inches behind it, coaxing it onto his hand. Dean made a strangled noise behind him, and he heard Cas inhale a sharp breath. "It's not even poisonous. It's just a house spider." He turned around, holding his hand out, and found Dean backing away, knife held up in front of him in defense. Cas was sidling toward the door, looking pale.

  
"Just - Just take it outside, Kev. He has a whole buffet out there. Just get him the fuck out of my kitchen. I'll make you extra meatballs." His eyes never left Kevin's hand.

  
"You are pathetic." He raised his hand a little, looking closer at the nickel-sized offender. "Sure you don't want to keep him as a pet?" he grinned, glancing up at Dean, who was violently shaking his head. Cas was nowhere to be seen. "Some tough hunter, huh Spidey?" He turned and left the kitchen, hearing the distinct clatter of a knife hitting tile as he carried the small spider outside, absently humming the Spiderman theme.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos or comments if you feel so inclined. :)
> 
> Feel free to visit me on [tumblr](http://www.plaidaleckiandsnackles.tumblr.com).


End file.
